


Teddy Bears Are Cool But I Prefer Werewolves

by DamianRuff



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianRuff/pseuds/DamianRuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbor's son is having a hard time at home, Stiles takes him out while his mom tried to straighten some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears Are Cool But I Prefer Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just started writing and then voila. Derek is ooc and there are OCs in here. Some verbal abuse but mostly it's my sad attempt at fluff on a Sunday evening.

"Mommy, there's a man climbing through the window again." The little boy's voice was barely a squeak over the sound of his father's heavy snoring but his mother heard him. She was used to being woken up around this time by her son claiming that there was a man climbing through his neighbor's window.

"Jeremy, I thought we talked about this, there isn't a man climbing through our neighbor's window." She lifted up the cover and Jeremy padded over and climbed in next to her, still clutching his teddy bear. "Do you know who lives next door?" He nodded. "And do you think anyone would be crazy enough to try to sneak into the Sheriff's house?" He nodded again and his mother leaned back to look at him. "Who?"

"The man who climbs into the second floor window every night." He said it so matter-of-factly that she almost laughed at it.

"Did you hear what you just said, the second floor window, no one can climb that high without a rope or a tree. How does he get up there?" She turned to look at her son who was playing with the ear of his teddy bear.

"Easy, he jumps." Jeremy didn't even look up from picking at the loose fibers of the teddy bear's fur.

"He jumps, isn't that a little high to jump?" She started strokng his hair so that he'd get back to sleep.

"He's magical mommy; he's big, and strong, and scary." He was starting to drift off now but his mother was a little concerned with that last comment.

"Are you scared of him, Jeremy?" She moved a piece of hair from his face so she could look him in the eye.

He shook his head no, his eyes closing slowly as he did. "He just looks scary because he's sad but, he's really nice on the inside."

"How do you know he's nice?" She was starting to drift off now too, their voices had taken on a sleepy tone so she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Because," Jeremy yawned. "Whenever Stiles sees him he smiles," and just like that Jeremy had fell asleep still with the teddy bear's ear between his fingers.

"Well that's nice dear." She yawned too and fell asleep just after Jeremy did, they had be so enrapt in each other that she hadn't noticed when her husband stopped snoring.

 

"Hi Stiles!" Jeremy ran over just as Stiles was leaving to go to school the next day.

"Her Jeremy, how's it going big guy?" Stiles knelt down so he was eye level with him and tossled his hair.

"Okay, daddy was a little upset this moring but mommy told me he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jeremy played with the strap on his bookbag, not really looking at Stiles so much now.

"Are you okay?" Stiles noticed that something was bothering the little boy and it bothered him to see the sudden change in the usually bubbly child.

"Yeah, um, can I ask you something?" They both looked back when Jeremy's mom called for him, waving at Stiles while she waited by the car.

"Sure, kiddo, what's up?" Stiles leaned in when he saw Jeremy take a half step closer to him.

"The guy that climbs in your window every night..." Jeremy saw Stiles tense up a littl bit and doubted whether or not he should continue. "Um, nevermind, I better get to my mommy." Jeremy ran off before Stiles could stop him, but he stood anyway and waved after him and his mother as they pulled out the driveway.

When Derek came later that night Stiles turned off the lights and showed him over to the window. "I think we have two little prying eyes on us." They looked over just in time to see Jeremy leave his window.

"Who's that?" Derek's tone was hushed because Mr. Stilinski was home and, if his slow breathing was any sign, asleep.

"My neighbor's son, Jeremy, he wants to know about the guy that climbs in my window every night." Stiles sort of nudged Derek a little as they left the window, "You, he wants to know about you."

"What did you tell him?" Derek was a little concerned because, as far as he knew, no one knew that he had been sneaking into Stiles' room.

"I didn't tell him anything, he left before he even finished his question." He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him so Derek would sit. "Besides, what would I tell him anyway, I don't even know how to explain this to myself."

Derek sort of laughed at that, but it sounded more like he was trying not to choke. "Yeah, me neither."

 

Jeremy ran into the room again but stopped at the door when he saw his father sitting up in the bed glaring at him. "Daddy...?"

"Why are you out of bed, Jeremy?" He shrunk under his father's glare and looked at his mother who looked like she wanted to sweep him up in her arms.

"Because...the man..." His voice was smaller than normal.

"John." His mother stood up when her husband got out of bed and walked over to his son, Jeremy looking so small in comparison to the large, looming man.

"Why are you always running in here to talk about this man? Hmmm? Why are you always looking out your window at the Sheriff's disgrace of a son?" John reached down and snatched the teddy bear from his son's arm.

"John!" His mother was next to her husband in a flash, snatching the bear from him. "You leave Jeremy alone!"

"I've been leaving him alone, and look what that's gotten us! He's always talking about this magic man, or Stilinski's kid! It's your fault he's the way he is, you baby him too much!" Jeremy felt the sting of tears as his father yelled at his mother.

"You're not blaming this on me! Jeremy is perfect the way he is, you're the one with the problem!" He had never seen his mom get so angry before, was there something wrong with him? Why was his father so angry?

"The only problem I have is your son!" John roared and Jeremy broke out into tears.

"Come on, Jeremy." He felt his mother pick him up and walk out the room. She handed him the teddy bear as they walked into his room and she closed and locked the door behind them. She put him in the bed and tucked him in shushing him as she did so.

When he had calmed down enough he looked over at his mother who was sitting up with her back against the headboard just sort of staring at nothing. "Mommy," he hiccuped as he spoke.

"Hmm?" She looked down at her son with the same caring eyes that welcomed him into her bed every time he wanted to talk about the magic man that could jump into second floor windows.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He saw a sadness in his mother's eyes at the question and she hugged him tighter to her side and looked him right in the eye.

"You listen to me, okay, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are and if anyone, no matter who they are, tries to tell you differently they're wrong. Do you understand me?" 

He nodded because he thought that's what he should do but he didn't understand any of it; why his daddy got so angry with him when he talked about the man, or why is mother got so upset when his father said that there was something wrong with him, or why his mother was crying right now; he didn't understand any of it.

The next mornig he didn't run to say hi to Stiles when he saw him leave his house, and he didn't wave back when Stiles waved at him. He didn't speak at school, even when he knew the answer, and he sat alone at lunch time because no one sat next to him anyway. He didn't run to his mother when she picked him up or help her with dinner or tell her about his day at dinner. His father didn't come home that night and somehow he knew it was his fault.

His mother said he could share her bed tonight but he went to his room and closed the door, he didn't look out his window when he knew the man would be going to Stiles' window. He just turned the lights out and turned over in his bed, throwing his teddy bear against the wall and crying into his pillow.

He went on like this for a couple days, even deciding he wasn't hungry when his father came home. His mother had tried to get him to speak to her but he just got sadder and sadder as the days went on. One morning while he was sitting in the car waiting for his mother to finish getting her stuff, he saw her walk over and talk to Stiles.

"Hey Mrs. Cavanaugh." He knew something was wrong because of how concerned she looked. "What's the matter?"

"It's Jeremy. My husband and I got in an argument a few days ago because Jeremy keeps talking about the magic man that jumps in your window, and he...he said that there was something wrong with Jeremy, that it was my fault he's so sensitive, and now Jeremy thinks there's something wrong with him. His teacher tells me that he doesn't participate in class anymore and that he's sitting by himself whenever the kids have lunch or recess. I know this is a lot to ask you but, could you maybe try and talk to him, I don't know what else to try and I'm getting worried this will really scar him." She didn't realize she had grabbed Stiles's hands and let him go when she noticed that he was staring at her. "Um, I'm sorry, you don't have to." She shook her head and started to walk away but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"No, I'll talk to him. I'm so used to seeing him running around and playing that now everything just seems a little darker. Tell his teacher that I'm picking Jeremy up from school today, okay, and tell Jeremy too. I'll have him home in time for dinner." Stiles patted her arm, "But you're going to have to talk to your husband too, it won't matter what I say if he can't feel comfortable in his own home." Mrs. Cavanaugh nodded and thanked Stiles before walking back to where Jeremy was in the car.

Jeremy looked out the window to see Stiles waving at him but he didn't wave back, he couldn't bring himself to.

 

When school was over he looked around for Stiles and found him standing next to his Jeep. He walked over to tell his teacher that Stiles was here to pick him up and adjusted his backpack and walked over to him. "Hey Jeremy," Stiles opened the door for him and held his hand out. "Your chariot awaits my good sir." Jeremy shot him a look that said are-you-serious but took his hand anyway because he did need help to get in the Jeep. Stiles looked back and waved at the teacher to let her know that he had Jeremy and walked around to the driver's side.

"Why didn't mommy pick me up?" Jeremy looked up from where he had been playing with the plastic on his backpack at Stiles.

"Well, you're mom thought you could use a little time with a really cool guy, but she couldn't find one so you're stuck with me." Stiles knew it worked when he saw a small smile on Jeremy's face. "So, where do you want to go, and don't say home because that's not cool."

"I don't know..."Jeremy went back to messing with the stitching on his backpack.

"Alright, how do you feel about going to meet a werewolf?" Stiles quirked up an eyebrow at the little boy and knew he was game when he saw his eyes light up. "Thought so, your mom told me you like movie monsters but he's a good guy, I think you'll like him. Put on your seat belt, kid."

On the way to Derek's house all Jeremy would talk about is when he watched The Wolfman with his dad or how his mother kept covering his eyes when they had rented Cursed and how he wanted to watch An American Werewolf in Paris but his parents said that it was way too scary, but that they had no problem with him watching Teen Wolf or Teen Wolf Too. Stiles couldn't help but be a little surprised at how much Jeremy reminded him of himself when he was younger, in more ways than one. Jeremy got quiet when Stiles made the turn off into the woods and noticing how uncomfortable he suddenly looked Stiles told him that if he wanted they could turn around and go get ice cream or something.

"No, I want to meet him." Jeremy set his jaw and tightened his grip on his backpack, Spongebob's face getting crinkled under his fingers.

"Alright." Stiles kept driving through the woods until he pulled up to the charred house, smiling a little when he heard Jeremy gasp.

"This is totally where a werewolf would live!" Jeremy sounded excited now and it made Stiles happy to hear a positive emotion in his voice.

"Okay, time to get out, do you want to leave your backpack in the car?" Stiles knew Jeremy was going to say no, so he just walked around to help Jeremy out of the car. "Alright, now if we're really quiet maybe we can sneak up on him." He smiled down at Jeremy and the little boy saw something in his eyes that reminded him of his mother and before Stiles knew what was going on he felt a small hand in his, he looked down to see Jeremy with his jaw set tight and eyes narrowed at the house. They walked as quietly as they could over the fallen leaves and twigs, and they thought they were doing a good job when they reached the front door until...

"Who's the kid?" Jeremy yelped and turned around fast holding his bookbag up to cover his face.

"Oh great, you scared him Derek. This is my neighbor, Jeremy, remember I told you about him?" Stiles put a hand on Jeremy's back to show him it was okay, and he looked over his bag at the figure he was so used to seeing through his window.

"Oh! It's the magic man!" Stiles snorted and Derek looked a little confused as he went from Jeremy to Stiles and back to Jeremy.

"The magic man?" Derek raised an eyebrow at the term because it was one of the oddest things he's ever been called.

"Trust me, he really is magic. Jeremy, I'd like you to meet Derek, the werewolf, Derek this is Jeremy, the neighbor boy who watches you jump through my window almost nightly." Stiles couldn't help laugh at his own introductions.

"Hi!" Jeremy stepped forward with his hand outstretched towards Derek wanting a formal handshake.

"Hey...?" Derek sort of flailed taking his hand and looked at Stiles who just shrugged. "Why did you tell him I was a werewolf?"

"I don't know, I thought it would cheer him up. Plus, he likes movie monsters just as much as I do so I thought I'd intorduce you two." Stiles gestured between the two with his hand. "I think so far it's going pretty good, you look more scared of him than he is of you."

"Right..." Derek looked down at Jeremy and crouched so they would be eye level. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Because you make Stiles smile." Jeremy just blinked as Derek's surprised face who, in turn, looked up at Stiles.

"I told you he was smart." Stiles walked over and knelt next to where Derek was in front of Jeremy. "Hey, kiddo, you feel like going for a run on a werewolf's back?" He didn't even have to see the look on Derek's face but he knew it was priceless.

"Yes! Yes I would love that!" Jeremy jumped up and down where he was, clearly happier about running with werewolves than any sensible boy his age should be. Derek stood up and gave Stiles a look that said he wasn't expecting something like this.

"Oh come on, look at how excited he is, do you want to crush that? Besides, you know he kind of needs something to be happy about in his life right now...his ather-fay." Derek looked at Stiles and knew he was right.

"Okay kid, are you gonna carry that backpack the whole time?" Derek pointed to the bag in his hands and Jeremy handed it over to Stiles.

"Can you watch this for me, Stiles?" Stiles took the backpack and nodded.

"I'll protect it with my life, you guys go ahead and have fun." He swung the bag over his shoulder as Derek hoisted Jeremy on his back and turned to look at Stiles for approval. "You okay Jeremy?"

"Yeah!"

"What about you, you're gonna watch him?" Stiles took a step closer to Derek who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll watch the little bugger, you just make sure you're here when we get back." They stepped a little closer together and pressed their foreheads together.

"Bring him back in time for dinner." Stiles leaned back to look Derek in the eye and over his shoulder at Jeremy who was still a little amazed at how tall he felt. "Okay, see you guys. Jeremy, you listen to what Derek has to say, okay?"

"Okay..." was all he heard before Derek tightened his grip on Jeremy's legs and took off into the woods. Jeremy didn't even look back at Stiles once Derek started running, all he cared about was the wind in his face and the trees as they whizzed by his head.

After a while Derek sensed something had changed. "You okay back there, Jeremy?" Derek kept his eyes forward as they went further and further into the woods.

"Yeah...I'm okay."

Derek slowed down to a walk and stopped to let Jeremy off on one of the big rocks. "What the matter?"

"Nothing..." Derek didn't have to hear his heartbeat to know that he was lying.

Derek sat down next to Jeremy and wiped his palms on his pants. "You want to try the truth this time, remember I'm a werewolf, I can tell when you're lying."

"Do you like Stiles?" Derek had to give it to the kid for his forwardness, but then again kids do say the darnedest things.

Derek looked him straight in the eye and without a bit of hesitation in his voice said, "Yes, I like him a lot."

"That's good because Stiles likes you too."

"And how do you know that?" Derek knew something was coming that he wasn't sure he was ready to handle.

"Because when he looks at you it's like how my mommy and daddy used to look at each other, before my dad got his new job...before I became a problem." Jeremy's tone broke Derek's heart. "We used to have movie nights every Friday but then my dad got his new job and started staying out later, and now we don't have movie night at all. Then when I started telling mommy about the magic man my dad got really upset with me, he said that I shouldn't pay so much attention to what the 'Sheriff's disgrace of a son' does."

Derek tensed a little when Jeremy mocked his father's voice. "What else did your father say about Stiles?"

"That no matter what that little...b-word next door does his son was not going to be a little fairy." Jeremy saw Derek clench his fists and ducked a little. Derek loosened his hands when he saw the reaction Jeremy had to it. "Last night him and mommy argued a lot, but that's all I heard."

"Listen to me, okay, your father is wrong about Stiles and about you. Stiles isn't a...b-word and can you name a famous fairy?" Derek nudged Jeremy when his expression softened. "Exactly, and isn't Tinkerbell like the most awesome thing you've ever seen?"

"Yeah, she is." Jeremy looked down, a smile playing across his face.

"So never think that being a fairy is a bad thing because fairies are awesome, and if your dad calls you one then say thank you because Tinkerbell is the coolest ever." Derek picked Jeremy up and held him over his head. "And what do fairies do best of all?"

"They fly!" Jeremy screamed as Derek took off running back to Stiles with Jeremy above his head with his arms out.

"That's right! They fly!"

When they reached back to Stiles he was laying on the hood of his car on the red blanket he kept in his trunk for all the times in the summer when he and Scott would go to the beach. They had just cleared the woods when he looked up to see them walking over to him. "Hey buddy," he said sliding off his Jeep to pick Jeremy up and spin him around. " Did you have fun with Derek?"

"Yeah," Jeremy laughed. "He showed me that being a fairy means I can fly."

"Oh, did he now?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek who just shrugged. Stiles paused for a moment and looked from Derek back to Jeremy. "Did he also show you how fuzzy he is when he's a wolf?" Derek saw panic and annoyance flash in Derek's eyes and he had to stop himself from laughing.

"No, he didn't."

"He didn't," Stiles said in mock surprise. "Shame on you Derek, who are you to deny this young man the fluffiness of you?"

"Please Derek," Jeremy ran over to Derek clutching at the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know, man, it might be a little scary." Derek hoped he could dissuade the boy but it wasn't working.

"Please." Jeremy gave him a puppy dog look that was so potent he almost fell to his knees right then.

"Fine." Derek shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck as his wolf features shown through. He looked down at Jeremy who was just staring wide eyed. He looked at Stiles, and was about to panic, when he felt Jeremy tug at his shirt. He leaned down so that he was face to face with Jeremy. He sat perfectly still as Jeremy ran his fingers through his fur and without hesitation stuck his hand in Derek's mouth and pulled it open so he could see his fangs.

"You're not scary at all, you're fluffy!" Derek fell back in surprise when Jeremy tackled him still playing with his hair. "You're like a giant puppy!"

Derek was in complete shock, and Stiles was doubled over in laughter at the whole thing. "I told you you were like a puppy!" He heard Stiles yell over Jeremy's giggling and his nervous laughter.

 

When they pulled into Stiles' driveway Jeremy could see his mom and dad waiting for him outside. Stiles looked over at Jeremy who was clenching his backpack again. "Just remember what Derek said; you're amazing and as long as you believe in yourself you can fly." Jeremy nodded and Stiles got out and walked around to help him out of the Jeep. Stiles made sure that Jeremy's backpack was on him properly and stood to walk Jeremy over to his parents.

Jeremy's mom held her hands open and Jeremy let go of Stiles' hands and ran to his mother, who picked him up and covered in kisses. "Did you have fun today with Stiles?"

"Yeah, I ran with a werewolf and learned how to fly!" Jeremy looked back at Stiles and smiled.

"A werewolf?" Mrs. Cavanaugh looked at Stiles confused and he just shrugged.

"He's got a wonderful imagination, that's important." Was all he said before waving bye to Jeremy and walked back to his house.

When they were back in the house Jeremy's father went somewhere and came back with a box that had a red ribbon. "Here, son, your mom and I talked and maybe I was a little too hard on you." Jeremy took the box and opened it, his mother smiled when she saw what it was. "A stuffed werewolf doll; I figured we could start having movie nights again, and I thought you might need someone to hold on to when you get scared."

"Now Teddy will have someone to talk to when you're not here." His mom clapped her hands together and smiled at her son.

"Thanks daddy. And mommy, teddy bears are cool but I prefer werewolves."

The End.


End file.
